


I still remember last year when you burnt your eyebrows off with a Bunsen burner

by therosesociiety



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Celaena Sardothien AU, Crown of Midnight, F/M, Heir of Fire, Modern AU, Sarah J Maas, Throne of Glass, Throne of Glass AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therosesociiety/pseuds/therosesociiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Science AUs I saw on tumblr</p><p>Celaena hates fourth period science, what she hates more is her stupid lab partner Chaol. That is until a class experiment goes awry and Celaena see's Chaol in a completely different way</p><p>Throne of Glass Modern AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still remember last year when you burnt your eyebrows off with a Bunsen burner

**Author's Note:**

> (( alligotleftismybones.tumblr.com/post/118776175413/science-aus ))
> 
> Saw this AU list and got really excited! 
> 
> (I just want to say, I’m not American and I’ve set it in America so I’m sorry if I get some of the wording wrong)
> 
> ‘I accidentally spilled hydrochloric acid on you so you really need to use the emergency shower and omg, if i knew you looked that good shirtless and wet i would have spilled it on you much earlier in the semester’
> 
> -if you would like to request something please message me on tumblr its celeana-sard0thien.tumblr.com/

Celaena really hated fourth period science. She detested it, she was never going to be a scientist or a pharmacist or a doctor. She much preferred home ed were she got to make cake, or gym class were she could run loops around the other students. 

It wasn’t just the class she hated, she also disliked her class partner Chaol Westfall. He was head of the schools fencing club and his head was so far up his own arse, he could give himself a colonic. With his stupid, messy brown hair and his 6ft1 body that hovers over her whenever they do experiments. And his stupid pout that he always throws her way when she refuses to swap seats with his best friend Dorian and sit next to the annoying Kaltain. Kaltain still pecks Celaena’s head about how she wore a gray dress to the spring formal because ‘that’s totally not done’ so there is no way Celaena is sitting there. 

Another thing she hates about fourth period science is Dorian bloody Havilliard. He comes from a rich family and believes that he is better than everyone, especially Celaena. Dorian Havilliard also has his head up his own arse, but when Chaol’s head isn’t up his arse, it’s up Dorian’s. Mostly everyone’s heads are like that towards Dorian, if not it’s because they’re bowing at his feet. Seems like a good deal when Daddy is the local Mayor. 

A sharp little flick hits Celaena up the side of her head and brings her out of her daydreams and straight into Westfall’s eyes. He does have quite nice eyes, they always seem so harsh but up close she can see her reflection in them and they seem like they’re brimming with a little amusement.  
Celaena raises one pale eyebrow and growls “What Westall?!” never one to be deterred, Chaol leans forward in front of her and only then she realises that Havilliard is learning into her side. 

“Seems to me like you was in a world of your own aye Celaena?” said Dorian, leaning even more into her side than before “were you dreaming of us?” a small laugh tittered out of his throat and Celaena repressed the urge to growl and turned her head to look out the window that had science diagrams littered all over it.   
“Sardothien, we’re working with hydrochloric acid today so there is no chance in hell I am working with you. You’re with Kaltain so go” Chaol said, barely sparing Celaena a glance as he looked over to Kaltain and probably her glare.   
“You know what Westfall, I’d rather just sit here and work with you since you want to work with me so much. Now boys” said Celaena as she puts a hand on Dorian’s arm and reaches to clasp Chaol’s hand “I’m sure you can be separated for forty minutes-an hour tops. Okay? You’ll make it”.

Knocking off her hand, Dorian stalked to his seat next to Kaltain and flopped down with a resigned sigh. Whilst Celaena was watching this spectacle she didn’t realise that her and Chaol’s hands were still clasped until a quiet cough brought her attention back to Chaol and were his eyes laid on their entwined hands. Celaena quickly snatched her hand away and ran her fingers through her golden hair before clearing her throat and saying “So Hydrochloric Peroxide then?” a small laugh came from Chaol before he shook his head, picked up the beaker and said “Hydrochloric Acid actually. And let me do all the work, because I still remember last year when you burnt your eyebrows off with a Bunsen burner”.   
Feeling peeved and a little embarrassed (not that Celaena would admit it) she reached across the table and snatched the beaker from Chaol’s hands, well that’s what she had wanted to do what she didn’t expect was for Chaol to grip the beaker even tighter in his hand and pull it away from her. She also didn’t expect for it to spill on Chaol’s chest as he pulled back. 

The next few minutes was a blur of chaos, their teacher Mr Aedion ran over screaming about how he doesn’t know why the school would make him ‘teach with god damn Hydrochloric Acid’ and that he ‘doesn’t get paid enough for this’. The other students had started running out the classroom, shouting and screaming. Dorian was fighting his way over to Chaol, a scared determined look in his eyes. 

Celaena, however was rooted to the spot. Not in fear or guilt, but the sheer shock of Chaol Westfall’s chest. It was lean but muscled and was lightly tanned against the dark hair leading from his jeans up to his bellybutton. During Celaena’s thoughts on Chaol’s body he’d been quickly rushed into the emergency shower, were Celaena could see the outline of his body through the glossed door, desperately scrubbing his torso, whilst Dorian is shouting “Its okay! You’re okay” and Mr Aedion was leaning against his desk, eyes closed, probably wondering why he ever became a teacher.

Celaena sat down at her desk, ignoring the shrill of the bell telling her that her next lesson had started, and waited for Chaol to emerge, not so she could see his body again but to apologise and maybe to ask if she could make it up to him, maybe by going on a date? Maybe they could go swimming.


End file.
